


Holidays: Friendships & Love

by ploiuiu



Series: Our favorite kohai [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: A collection of O-S around the holidays!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Our favorite kohai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961266
Kudos: 7





	Holidays: Friendships & Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to update unstoppable - Omegaverse and Untouchable sequel of Race against the time; but I need to work on putting my mind back in the fandom! I fell into OHSHC dooming myself in the process.  
> \+ I'm late for the holidays; my last semester was hell :(  
> I really hope I can deliver chapters or something once a week to keep myself healthy and discarding writing!

Only two weeks in November and December would be rolling, Hinata Shoyo briefly glance to his overload schedule; while his homework were done at the last minute; he was pulled left and right in different sleepovers; not like his family would care if he wasn't there as long as food and money was on the table for them. He had to help his parents provide for their family and he couldn't wait to be officially independant, but this was for another story. Hinata Shoyo had be gone from school for the entire week, refusing to specify to the others where he was, he couldn't wait to see them all. He worked all week, on creating and producing entertaining content, with his two childhood friends Kōji; who play soccer and Izumi who play basketball; in a high school in Tokyo. Hinata Shoyo was part of the KoYoMi Squad, since the beginning of the middle school and all-round athlete not like everyone knew about his achievements. 

The last two weekends were devote into playing basketball and soccer while producing and directing some content for their Youtube/Tiktok/Instagram page and a few photoshoots were schedule through December. Now, currently chatting with Kenma and responding to a couple of emails and completing his math homework so it would make sense. He was discussing with Koji and Izumi.

"Koji! Izumi! I can't wait to see you all in Tokyo!"

"We just saw each other two days ago Sho-kun; for the production of our video!"

"I know! I know; but like we used to do so much."

"I also take science basic for now; with everything, I don't have the time to study for more and it's mostly boring."

"It is boring and slow because you already acquire the knowledge," Kōji said shaking his head with a smile.

" It is all too mix up and-" Hinata said in frustration.

"Sho, we finish the edit of our three videos; we will be releasing during Christmas; the fans are already excited and with the limited merch; we are about to release; we can make a bunch of profit. That being said, I do think, announcing on December 1; the contest on all our media platform; could be a good idea," Hinata said reviewing the planning.

"True; but I feel, it's a lot especially since we are suppose to maintain our grade and with the photographer booking us even more sports teams across our schedule." Izumi reminded Shoyo.

"Oh did we book more?" Shōyō asked excited. 

"Our school teams have ask and the word is spreading and we all agree to be there during the entire photoshoot and we need to get the production of all these calendars. That being said we do need to think more how the process will go and we might need to recruit more on the team to help us. Us, three and the job is quite overwhelming; with your intense volleyball practices and how far you are, mom said it is extenuous to yourself."

"Don't worry, I can ask Inuoka, he was the one helping me the last time," making the other two nod remembering as Koji added" I' can speak on our behalf to some old classmate and I'm sure some would volunteer to help us. Anyway, we do agree to see each other in two weeks and since we won't release much content before; we should be good to keep the pace. 

"If we give delay our announcement about the date and instead give two months for our special 28 dates to enlist; this could give us time to work on other stuff."

"Yes, prioritizing the photoshoot. Feedbacks are being good and we are still announcing the possibility to buy it; now."

"This will be crazy!" Shoyo was pumped for the upcoming event.

They continued discussing until late in the morning

* * *

He slept around two hours, his suitcase and his bags were he locked the door of his house in the mountain grabbing the first hoodie and put it on; Hinata was on his way for another practice match with Date Tech, Aoba Joshai, Nekoma and Fukurodani teams; taking a quick bath and changing into his volleyball uniform, packing more like stuffing few stuffs in his bag and taking a hoodie toss in a corner of his room. Hinata was on his way to the school, where a bus was waiting for them to take them. Half-way in the mountain, did he realized he forgot his homework to work with the others. He turned around and rushed back to get them and leave money on the counter. He was pedaling to school and sighed seeing the rest of the team already nearby the bus listening to their coach. Covering his head with the hood of his hoodie, he chained his bicycle before stepping in letting them know of his presence, Hinata doesn't let out loudly his excitement as he would usually do. He was so tired.

Settling in the bus, Hinata had barely waved to everyone and had immediately felt asleep next to Kageyama; in front Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were doing their own stuff. Quiet. Peaceful. Suga briefly fussed over him; only for him to push slightly to brush into pink hair.

"Uh," Kageyama glanced briefly watching Suga hovered over them. "Your HAIR Boke!"

His shout did not even cause Hinata to stirred up; only for him to cling to him making Kageyama blush uncomfortably.

"What is it this time, King! Did you hit your head and forget human species have hair?"

"SHOYO! Your hair is pink!" Noya-senpai shouted, his eyes gleamed at the couple of hair.

"You are going to wake him up" Suga scowled sending a look.

"Enough!" Daichi-san said; hoping to doze off before having to watch over his rambunctious teammates. "We can ask questions; let's all sleep a bit as we will be having a practice match this morning."

Only 20 minutes away, Hinata finally stirred and pushed his hood completely revealing pink highlights everywhere in his orange hair. 

"BOKE!"

"What Bakayama?" His voice a bit groggy as he blinked and rubbed his fists around his eyelids.

Shoyooooo! Your hair?" Noya-Senpai interrupted wanting to say something for the past hours.

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata said excited sending a beaming smile. "What about it?"

"It pink and orange!"

"Glad you know your colors, King" Tsukushima interjected his salty comment.

While Daichi sighed at Suga and Asahi and Kageyama replying " Don't call me King!"

"Tsukki, you are curious too, don't deny it," Yamaguchi said at his best friend before turning his body around to look behind him."It's super cool and pretty, Hinata!" he complimented.

"Thanks, Yams!"

"Shoyo! This is so cool! When did you do it?" Noya-senpai asked

"We missed you this week, Hinata!"

"I miss you too Sugamama!"replying the grey hair setter and turning his head to reply to Noya-senpai. " This week! It's a new hairstyle!"

Only Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai knew he had a hairstyle change with the school permission.

"Whoever did your hairstyle were quite good! I'm glad to see you again after your week of absence. We can talk later about how you will catch up with your homework."

"Sure! Takeda-sensei."

Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai couldn't wait to check over and touch his fluffy pink and orange hair; they were already planning on it. 

Hinata pulled back the hood to cover his head as the bus parked, Kageyama pulled Hinata in front of him. They climbed the stair and were swarmed with the other teams players waiting for them outside the school grounds. Kiyoko and Suga had both agreed, they would carry Hinata's stuff as he was still forgetful about where he drop his stuff whenever he see someone he knew.Of course, Tanaka and Noya didn't wait to reveal Hinata's new hairstyle and touch it. So fluffy! Whispers as the boys tried to catch a glance of the new flashy hairstyle.

Escaping his upperclassmens's grip, Hinata darted to Kenma as if he had regain all his energy and was no longer drowsy!

"Kenmaaa!"

"Shoyo!" Kenma said his eyes bulging a bit as he wasn't expecting the pink streaks in his best friends hair.

"KENMAAAA!" Hinata said jumping on Kenma who quickly rebalanced himself with the sudden weight!

"Chibi-chan! Your hair is pink!" Kuroo-san stated so loudly; everyone was approaching and surround in a circle to get a better view of Hinata's hair color.

"And orange! I dye it a few highlights of sunset pink what do you think ?" He gazed at Kuroo-san with wide eyes; nearly puppy dog size!

"OMG! Sho-kun," Inuoka exclaimed. This is way better in real life than in picture!

"Hinata, I grew a few inches than you!" Lev said still towering his upperclassman and Hinata while Yaku shook his head and punched with his elbow his underclassmen.

"I know," Hinata said drowning Lev's comment and turning to hug Inuoka who patted his eye.

Since when did Inuoka and Hinata were in a friendship, Kenma wondered; trying to mask how it upset him.

"Why don't we go in our temporary room to drop all our stuff?" Daichi proposed breaking the moment at the wrong time earning a few glares. Daichi returned a few glared fiercely; "We should eat something since we departed early and we haven't had breakfast yet!"

Making the others realized that Hinata might be starving right now! Immediately, without consulting each other, they all made space and chatting with each other; while Kuroo lead them, still in Inuoka's arms, Hinata had shifted the boy's back letting himself carry. Hinata babbled beside Kenma who brought back his game as they walked, about how some of his friends were sad they couldn't take part for this practice weekend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Japan "Fall semester" ends after Dec. 26 for the purpose of this story. I extended their holiday break.


End file.
